The invention relates to a method for computer-assisted evaluation of characteristic values of a technical system, a corresponding arrangement and a corresponding computer program product.
Reliability growth models are known, said models allowing the failure response of a technical system to be analyzed during the course of a test and correction process and the reliability of the technical system to be predicted. For example, Lawrence, Denis: “Software Reliability and Safety in Nuclear Reactor Protection Systems”, US Nuclear Regulatory Commission, 1993, pages 101-105, describes models whereby the increase in the reliability of a program can be determined in a test time window.
The known predictive models are based on the assumption that the test and correction process of the technical system does not change over time, but this is not always the case. In particular, inhomogeneities in the test and correction process can occur, e.g. due to a change in the test method or a change in the personnel performing the tests, particularly if the new personnel does not have the same test experience as the previous personnel. In such cases the characteristic values of the observed technical system are no longer correctly evaluated by predictive models and it is therefore desirable to localize inhomogeneities in the test process.